


Oh! Darling!

by malevalshipper



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevalshipper/pseuds/malevalshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent is the head of her own company The Moors. Her along with her faithful assistant Diaval. For years they had been teetering on the fence between friends and something more, and when Diaval tries to take matters into his own hands, Maleficent relieves him of his service. In a desperate attempt to make her take him back Diaval goes for the ultimate romantic gesture, not without a little help from Aurora and Phillip of course. Maleval AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! Darling!

“Diaval?” Maleficent was slightly startled by the way the doors to her office flew open, and slammed against the walls.

Her assistant glared at her from across the room. She had never seen him in such a state, although she could certainly guess the reason behind his emotional torrent. She was the one who caused it, of course.

“You’re sending me away?!” He cried indignantly; his voice a mixture of confusion, fury and pain. In his hand he waved about a piece of paper, which she also guessed was the letter which outlined the details of his re-assigning.

Her face hardened instantly as she was not too keen on him seeing the shock on her face from the slam of the doors. He stalked forward. She waved a hand in the air, nonchalantly, “Don’t be so melodramatic. You’re still a part of The Moors. I am merely reallocating you to another aspect of the company.”

He slammed his hands down on her desk, “That’s the same thing isn’t it?” He growled.

She raised an eyebrow, as if she didn’t understand why he was behaving so wildly. This only provoked a roll of eyes from her faithful assistant. “Oh, don’t act so innocent…” His face was only inches away from her now, “It was because of last night wasn’t it?” He stated bluntly, yet at the same time unbeknownst to her on how he did it, he stated softly.

Maleficent looked away, and begun to straighten the papers which had gone array from the sudden burst of air created when Diaval’s hands hit the desk, “The events of last night have been forgotten… All that remains is the realisation that we can no longer work with each other in a solely… professional manner.” She hesitated before saying the last words, as that also meant accepting the fact that she had feelings for her assistant. It was then that she dared to glance at the man. Not a good idea, as she let out a breath of air she hadn’t even noticed she was even holding.

She looked away again, this time pretending to read the papers, “I don’t admit anything, except for the fact that we… _you_ , crossed a boundary last night.” She had the audacity to speak as if his love for her was not reciprocated. She even spoke as if she was talking about the weather, with the tone of her voice also trying to dismiss him from the room. That certainly hurt the poor man. 

She continued, “We must now take the necessary precautions.”

“Precautions?!“ He was offended, especially when she tried to hide his face with a piece of paper. “Precautions?” He scoffed again, tearing what she was “reading” away from her, and staring her straight in the eyes. “This isn’t about the company Mal. You’re not protecting your position as CEO; You’re protecting your heart! Don’t talk like this is another business deal…” With those last words he almost sounded as if he was begging her not to, but the anger still rung clear and true. “Business deals which I have been at your side for countless of times. Loyal and faithful, as always.” He felt the need to add. That was what it was like loving Maleficent, her constant denial of her feelings infuriated him to no end, and his tone at times made that obvious. _He wanted to make her admit she loved._ But at other times he wanted to prove with softer words, that he loved her in the purest of ways. _He wanted to prove to her that he loved, a true love._

Neither road seemed to lead to her heart. Or at least she acted like they didn’t.

Maleficent eyed him down, both of their eyes as sharp as piercing daggers, knowing that at any moment one of them would hit their mark, and they would break. Maleficent was not the one to break, she had been playing this game for much longer than Diaval, after all. “That is irrelevant. That is your job. But you are insistent on mixing business and pleasure… As the saying goes.” She quickly added, so that Diaval didn’t get any ideas. “When our relationship was nothing more than a business deal. And now that you are being reallocated, it will always be just that.”

Her daggers hit home, and Diaval broke, his head fell, and his shoulders sagged. His head was still inches away from her, but this time, his eyes stared at the wooden desk, while Maleficent was forced to stare at his silky, black hair. “…Maleficent” He whispered deeply, “…You know, I would never hurt you.” It truly sounded as if his heart was breaking with each syllable.

Maleficent stood up. Reluctantly his eyes followed her up, so that he was now gazing up at her. Her form and facial expressions were much more menacing from this angle. “Do not start.” She practically commanded.

Slowly he stood up straight, not wanting to be directly underneath her wrath. She was angry with what he had insinuated. By saying he would not hurt her, he was talking about how her ex-boyfriend had, and she did not want to think of that. “I will not discuss this matter further. Leave.”

He stared at her, his eyes silently pleading with her. He no longer had daggers in eyes, he was just sad.

“Leave, Diaval.” For the third time during that conversation she looked away. It was the third time she was close to taking back everything she had said, and ripping up the letter of his reassigning. Which he was still holding in his hand, although by now it had been reduced to a crumpled mess.

She sat back down, “I am no longer in need of an assistant.” And just like that she went back to her paperwork.

And so, Diaval bowed slightly, turned and walked away. He closed the door silently behind him, as compared to the way he had slammed them open a few minutes earlier. Maleficent realised, as she stared at the door, she would have preferred it if he had slammed them closed too, because anger is much easier to deal with then silence. Anger led to arguments, conversation, while silence… With silence there was no promise of return. You could certainly hope that there would be, and sometimes that hope became truth. But again, there was no definitive promise.

Which was a problem, because she missed him already.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I certainly don't regret losing my fic-ginity to Maleval. This turned out a lot more angstier then I had intended it to be. At least I think it did. Please be kind. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent or any of the characters of the movie Maleficent (otherwise Diaval would get alot more screen time). I don't own anything except the story itself.


End file.
